


Lucy Heartfilia: Dickgirl Fuckslut

by Lithomancer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brainwashing, Cock Slut, Dominatrix, F/F, Futanari, Rape/Non-con Elements, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithomancer/pseuds/Lithomancer
Summary: Inspired by Episode 131 of the anime, Lucy Heartfilia falls prey to Mary Hughes's Control Magic and is subsequently captured. Little does the Blonde Bimbo know Mary's intent to turn her into a fuckdoll addicted to that huge girlcock throbbing between her legs.





	Lucy Heartfilia: Dickgirl Fuckslut

If there was something Lucy Heartfilia disliked more than the silly antics of her guild, Happy’s ridiculous puns, or even catching Natsu constantly sleeping in her bed, it was the feeling of being completely helpless. On more than one occasion, she found herself in that vulnerable position hoping that her guildmates would pull through and even the odds. But there was no one around to save her now, too busy battling the other members of the Legion Corps to stop Mary Hughes from using her Command Magic to yank Lucy into Scorpio’s line of fire, forcing her Celestial Spirit to wrench his tail gun away only to blast her friend Michelle and instantly knock her out.

Just like that, Lucy found herself in the same humiliating predicament that reduced her to little more than a busty, blonde damsel in distress trying to protect the mysterious clock piece left to her by her late father. And that was what turned on Mary Hughes the most as she smirked at Lucy with a strange, sultry purr rising from her throat, her yellow eyes flashing like a wildcat as she extended her hand behind her and brandished her Holy Tact before she performed the one feat of magic that would change Lucy’s life forever. 

“I totes found ya!” Mary Hughes declared with an evil grin, pointing that dried wooden hand that acted as a foci for her disreputable magic, its gnarled index finger pointing accusingly at Lucy with its tip glowing with an orb of golden light. There was no more hiding from her, no more stupid games trying to conceal her prey from her, no more pursuing them around Magnolia Forest, nothing but her and that dolled up bimbo that was so ridiculously hot that she had to resist the temptation to fuck her brains out on the spot. 

Lucy’s eyes widened in shock after she felt the effects of Mary’s Command Magic immobilize her, a humiliating predicament made worse by the strange sensations that swiftly overtook her. What felt like pairs of lecherous hands began groping and molesting every part of her body, starting with her large D-cups that were flaunted by her stylish tube-top, the signature blue heart now sporting finger-shaped bulges as those invisible digits greedily jiggled and bounced those sun-kissed melons like a sex-starved pervert. Just the sensation of those ethereal hands sinking into her soft, natural funbags caused her to squeak with protest and her cheeks to redden, but before she could turn her head to call for help, a pair of lips suddenly met her own followed by a thick tongue shooting between her glossy, pink lips and squirming obscenely in her mouth! Lucy’s cheeks bulged with the imprint of that lewd appendage as it coiled around her tongue and writhed as if every motion was taunting her sheer helplessness, but eventually, it turned her muffled cries of protest into a choked gurgle when it slithering down her throat and began throat-fucking her like a pistoning cock. 

 

While Lucy squirmed and tried everything she could to resist Mary’s spell, she found herself struggling not to moan when more of those lewd hands began sliding down her lightly-toned stomach and slipping inside her ridiculously short blue skirt. Some chose to grope her inner thighs and pull them apart, widening her stance while more taunted her by pulling aside the racy thong hugging her smooth, hairless cunt and grinding their coarse palms against her clit in a bid to coax out her arousal. Lucy eyes widened with shock and anger while her body twitched and spasmed, one last attempt to fight free only to have her glistening pussy stuffed with those ethereal digits and her clit fondled with such fervor that her eyes soon glazed over with giddiness and small mewls left her lips.

No matter how stubborn or fierce Lucy was, it meant nothing when waves of sinful pleasure washed over her and those hands relentlessly groped and fingerfucked her as if she were some kind of sex toy to play with and not a Celestial Wizard fighting for her friends. She just stood there and moaned when yet another pair of perverted hands slid down the curve of her back and over the thick, bulging hemispheres of her luscious bubble-ass, her skirt sliding up over her deep butt-creases and exposing her frilly pink thong while they grabbed her smooth ass-globes and began slapping them together and jiggling them in their coarse palms. 

“Geez, that took longer than I thought it would,” Mary remarked, her crooked smirk widening slightly as she watched Lucy squirm as her conjured hands went to work groping her like a cheap street whore. “I guess if we’d known what you’d actually look like, it would have been totes easy.”

Mary’s tone took on a more seductive tone with each word she spoke, meeting Lucy’s glassy-eyed stare and making her shiver with disgust at the feeling that she was practically ripping off her clothes with her salacious gaze. However, Lucy’s attention was somehow drawn to the thick, tubular line coiling from the crotch of Mary’s bodysuit all the way up past her belly-button, an 18-inch bitchbreaker of a cock crowned by a bulbous head pitching a massive tent in her skin-tight outfit. Every pencil-thick vein of that soda-can thick pillar, every powerful twitch that threatened to rip the paper-thin clothing that intimately hugged the sexy curvature of her body was displayed with such stark relief that Lucy found herself utterly entranced by it.

Maybe her strange fascination was due to the pleasure making her feel drunk with carnal euphoria, but nevertheless Lucy followed Mary’s hand running along the length of her pulsating girl-cock and pressing her index finger against the damp blotch at the very tip, biting her lower lip to conceal the intoxicated moan when a drooping strand of alabaster pre-cum connected her dainty finger to that hardening fuckrod. 

 

It looks...so good. Mmm, it’s exactly what I always wanted to have stuffed up my juicy, bubble butt, Lucy thought after her eyes drooped into a half-lidded stare. There was a moment in Lucy’s blank, giddy expression where something flared to life, born of a depraved seduction that slithered around Lucy’s thoughts, infecting her with a bubble-gum pink fog that represented a strange, amorous desire that was buried deep within her subconscious. And then it was gone like it never existed, vanishing behind the horror that made Lucy’s eyes snap open and her head to shake as if trying to dislodge that lewd thought from her mind. 

“Wake up, Michelle! I need help!” Lucy cried to her unconscious friend, her heart hammering in her chest at the realization that the influence of Mary’s depraved magic was beginning to wear on her. But her final hope didn’t even stir and her celestial keys were too far away to rely on her spirits to help her now, leaving her facing down the salacious command mage who was all too eager to get her hands on her busty body. 

“Got ya now, you little hot fucktoy,” Mary said with a victorious smirk. But her excitement swiftly got the better of her and she beckoned impatiently to Lucy while her Holy Tact glowed feverishly to force her body to obey. “Whaddaya waitin’ for, like seriously, get over here!”

Suddenly, the depraved sensations afflicting Lucy’s bountiful asscheeks intensified, ripping helpless moans from her throat when she felt something thick and cylindrical wedge its way between the luscious valley between her behind. Her smooth puckered anus was immediately assailed by what felt like a greased-up ethereal cock trying to batter its way deep inside Lucy’s virgin asshole, no doubt a punishment to motivate the buxom blonde into obedience. Every shaky step that Lucy took towards Mary caused a sinful heat to blossom between her legs, the idea of being totally controlled and pervertedly groped turning her on along with the strange musky scent emanating from the apple-sized bulges flanking Mary’s throbbing erection. 

“There ya go, keep movin’!”

Lucy turned her head one more time to Michelle, hoping that she would somehow regain consciousness to cause some kind of distraction or even run off to get help, but that hope fizzled out and left Mary Hughes chuckling darkly to herself as her cock straining eagerly against her catsuit. Daydreams of all the raunchy things she would do to that hot slut flooded her mind and caused her cockhead to bubble with a streaming rope of nut-custard, images of bending her over and feeling that tight asshole clamp around her dick as she anal raped her until her brains were scrambled, of feeling those juicy asscheeks bounce against her thighs as she womb-fucked the shit out of her until her belly was round with her fat creampies, even throat-fucking her until her eyes were rolled up to the whites and her stupid, bimbo brain was reduced to glittery pink mush. All of them so intoxicating and alluring that Mary Hughes acted on autopilot when she flicked her Holy Tact and forced Lucy’s arms to extend toward her, the wrapped-up clock hand in her shaking grip. 

“Don’t tell me this is what you’re after,” Lucy groaned out, gasping with exertion as she fought her own body from handing that mysterious artifact over. 

“Maybe, but that’s not all. Hand it over and if you’re a good girl, I’ll try not to rape your brains out.”

“You’re not getting me...or this!” Lucy stubbornly retorted. 

“Wow, you’re like so naive. Did you seriously think we were after a dumb bimbo like you cuz you’re so totes wrong,” Mary fired back while she rolled her eyes at the defiance blazing in Lucy’s pleasure-addled eyes. There was no escaping her, no defying her, not when her magic never failed to bend any stupid slut or hung stud to her whim. All she needed to do was wait and watch the show, that intoxicating display of resistance and despair that made her ache to blast Lucy’s face with her tempting orgasm until her features were buried under those thick ropes of steaming, lumpy cockslime! That lewd fantasy warped the very fabric of her magic and created an overwhelming burst of pleasure between Lucy’s glistening thighs, causing her to scream out, “Please stop this!” for all the good it would do her. 

“It’s too late now,” Mary Hughes mockingly replied, her voluptuous body shaking with mirth as she watched Lucy struggle not to cum with a sadistic glint in her yellow eyes. So addled by pleasure and desperate to protect the gift from her late father, Lucy resorted to the only tactic that might possibly work, closing her eyes while the shame of being reduced to begging colored her cheeks. 

“This was my Father's memento and he left it to me, there’s no way I’ll ever let you have it!” Lucy cried out, pleading for any kind of mercy in Mary Hughes only to have her pride and stubbornness get the better of her. 

Mary Hughes scoffed and rolled her eyes after the sweet sound of that dumb slut’s begging turned into some useless declaration of stubbornness, filling her with the temptation to force that squirming blonde onto her knees so she could skullfuck her until she learned to use her mouth for something worthwhile. That made her lick her lips at the thought of feeling Lucy’s full, pink lips—each one glossed up like a pair of sultry cocksuckers—stretched around her fat cock until they resembled the latex rim of a stretched out condom. Just that thought made her cock jerk repeatedly and strain with renewed vigor against the skin-tight fabric between her legs, aching to fuck, rape, and defile that dumb whore until she was the fitting image of a subservience busty bimbo. 

“That just makes it more fun for me!” Mary moaned wistfully, her voice deepening with a sultriness that dripped with her depraved intent. “I’m totes into stealing stuff that’s important to others. I love it! Mmm… Let’s turn things up a notch.”

Mary ran her hands up the ample hefts of her bountiful E-cups, her thumbs tracing hypnotic circles around her hard nipples that bulged against the fabric, drawing Lucy’s gaze and making her gasp out when she felt the same exact sensation over her own pink nipples, a sensation she relished even as her heart hammered with dread. She moaned and would have collapsed to her knees if the Mary’s Holy Tact hadn’t forced her to stay upright, her head turning one final time to Michelle and shouted, “Nooo, don’t! Please Stop! Michelle, you’ve got to wake up!”

Once again, her only saving grace didn’t even stir making Lucy feel more alone and helpless than she ever had in her entire life. But that anxiety washed away when the influence of Mary’s sexually-charged magic manifested a pair of ethereal cocks that shoved themselves up her slick pussy and her virgin anal passage, making Lucy gurgle helplessly while her head reared back and her eyes fluttered and rolled up slightly. She moaned as she practically came her brains out, dropping the clockwork piece in Mary’s hands while she spasmed erratically, filling her salacious tormentor with giddy excitement from another easy job completed. She was so enamored with her new prize, signifying the lifting of her obligation to retrieve it, that she waved off control over Lucy’s body and watched her drop her knees where she belonged to. 

“Sweet! This is so awesome! The Archbishop is going to freak!” Mary declared, not so much marveling at the relic but the idea of taking what she personally wanted...no what she needed. “But now that that’s totes over and done…”

In a shocking turn of events, Mary tossed aside the clockwork piece as if it were nothing, her job utterly meaningless when it came to stealing what she truly craved. After all, what was one stupid job for some crusty old church leader when it came to a useless blonde with a fat bubble-ass and some huge tits to match? Mary reached down and grabbed a handful of Lucy’s top, hauling her onto her feet, flipping her around, and pressing her against her body so that her twitching girl-cock left stick splotches of precum against Lucy’s flat stomach. 

Lucy’s knees buckled when Mary leaned in and dragged her tongue across her lips and up the side of her face, a display gravid with a sense of ownership and lust as if she were marking Lucy as hers. A sinister purr rumbled from her throat while she leaned in and pressed her lips against Lucy’s ear before her breathless moans filled Lucy with dread. 

“I think I’m going to keep you...just the excitement of stealing a useless bimbo like you makes me want to rape you senseless. You’re going to totes be my new slut slave…” Mary hissed, grinding her throbbing erection against one of Lucy’s incredibly thick and round asscheeks. 

“No… P-please don’t…”

But Mary didn’t care what her new fucktoy wanted. All she cared about was securing her new prize and getting this ridiculous job over and done with. She pressed the outstretched finger of her Holy Tact against Lucy’s forehead and groaned out, “Now be a good little cockslut and sleep for me...I’ll try not to play with you too roughly before we get home….that’s it...sleep for me you hot little slut...sleep for Momma…”

Lucy’s eyes fluttered and slowly drooped when a surge of weariness overwhelmed her, her arms falling limp to her sides and her knees buckling as she slowly closed her eyes. No...I have to..stay awake...can’t….too...sleepy…

That was her last thought before she leaned her head against Mary’s shoulder and nuzzled her gently, surrendering to the mercy of a blissful sleep even as Mary pulled her breasts out of her top and started bouncing and slapping them together, her huge cock grinding insistently between Lucy’s thick asscheeks while her ears rang with her mocking laughter. 

 

When Lucy finally woke up, she found herself laying on what felt like the most comfortable bed in all of Earth Land, with pillows so soft and blankets so warm and cuddly that she thought she was back in her old apartment. Indeed, it was a luxury so alluring and inviting that it made her feel as if her kidnapping was but a nightmare, one so sexually depraved that it couldn’t possibly be real; dismissed as a figment of her imagination from being too lewd with her favorite vibrator. Instead, she fashioned that it was just like any typical morning until she stretched out like a cat with a soft sigh of relaxation emanating from her lips and placed her hand on the stomach of a person laying right next to her.

 

For a moment, she ran her hand experimentally up and down that toned belly, marveling at how each abdominal muscle was clearly outlined on skin so soft and smooth that it felt like silk. Only when her hand slid even lower to the tell-tale bulge between the person’s legs did Lucy groan and push against the other person, not wanting to ruin her morning after her terrible nightmare that felt more real by the second. 

 

“Natsu, when are you going to get your own bed?” Lucy murmured sleepily. “ And that stupid cat better not be raiding my panty drawer again…” 

 

“Totes wrong person, doll.”

 

Lucy’s eyes snapped open and her heart pounded in her busty chest as the memory of being kidnapped by Mary Hughes flooded back to her. That whirlwind of perverted groping and helpless pleading lashed at her pride and filled her with a palpable sense of dread, made worse by the fact she was brought so low that she orgasmed while surrendering the precious memento her father had left for her. But the most horrifying memory playing out in her mind was how she was driven to such an addled state of pleasure that she was enthralled by a strange fixation for Mary’s obscenely large girlcock, corrupting her with a desire that made her yearn for Mary to make good on her promise to fuck her brains out. 

 

That wasn’t me...I’m not a horny slut wanting to get my ass fucked silly by her perverted cock! And I sure as hell don’t want her putting that thing anywhere near me! Time to get some backup and get out of this mess, Lucy thought as she quickly yanked her hand away from Mary’s stiffening girlcock and patted at her belt, looking for the pouch containing her Celestial Keys. 

 

But there was nothing but an empty pouch, leaving her with just one choice; she was going to have to rely on her guild to rescue her. That blazing ember of hope had her clenching her first as she lifted her head to cast a smoldering glare at Mary Hughes, her lips curled into a smirk that was as defiant as it sure that her friends would come through. 

 

“You can’t keep me here forever, you know. My guild is going to come for me!” Lucy vowed. 

 

Mary Hughes derisively snorted and rolled her eyes. “You mean those losers? Yeah, they’re totes going to come to rescue you after getting the snot kicked out of them. Too bad you didn’t say bye bye before I stole you cuz it’s not like you’re going to see them again.”

 

Lucy scowled at Mary as she watched her run her fingers through her shoulder-length purple hair without a care in the world, that wide streak of white set in such stark relief that it made her seem all the more unique. Instead of the sleeveless green catsuit that she wore when she kidnapped Lucy, Mary’s outfit consisted of a black spaghetti-strap tank top that left her toned stomach completely bare, stretched over the spherical curvature of her large breasts so clearly defined in that body-hugging fabric that her nipples formed tell-tale bulges. It was as if her small top cradled those soft, doughy melons and flaunted a mouthwatering line of cleavage that seemed so deep and inviting that it made Lucy’s breasts small by comparison. A pair of matching leggings hugged the curvature of her long legs and outlined the way her huge dick contorted the fabric, forming a curving tubular bulge that twitched mightily as if yearned to fuck a tight cunt into a sloppy, creampied mess. 

 

And with her predatory yellow eyes, her arrow-shaped eyebrows, and full lips that constantly seemed to be curling into a smug smirk, Mary Hughes was every bit the sex-starved dickgirl that she came off as. But there was an animalistic vibe to her that Lucy noticed, especially with how she leaned in with a toothy grin showing the perfect whites of her teeth, her nostrils flaring while she greedily inhaled Lucy’s perfume and released a satisfied moan that sounded more like the purring of a wildcat in heat. In that moment that seemed to stretch on for an eternity between them both, Lucy knew what Mary Hughes truly wanted with her. She wanted to absolutely fuck her senseless and cover her body in her sticky cum, to use her as a submissive cocktoilet for that viscous jizz sloshing in her bloated sperm-tanks until she was completely fucked stupid and helplessly addicted to that wrist-thick endowment that seemed longer than her entire forearm! 

Lucy could see it playing out in her yellow eyes, those fantasies of all the degrading things she would make her do, treating her as little more than a piece of fuckmeat all while raping her viciously like a cheap whore, and indeed, it was so strangely enthralling that Lucy couldn’t tear her gaze away from her. It wasn’t until Mary grabbed Lucy’s wrist and pulled her hand back down between her thighs was her attention drawn back down to the girthy fuckrod pulsating insistantly in her leggings. 

 

Without even thinking, Lucy’s fingers curled around as much of that thick erection as she could, finding herself strangely fixated by how she couldn’t even wrap her fingers around its full circumference. She slid her palm up and down the full 18 inches of it, marveling at the latticework of thick veins that bulged on its greasy exterior and gasping at every dominating twitch that seemed to instill some kind of twisted desire to worship it. And when Mary used her command magic to pull her head inside her leggings, Lucy couldn't even summon up an iota of resistance; instead, she pressed her lips against the thick base of her cock and snorting up the reeking odor wafting from her backed-up balls, mewling with unrestrained longing as Mary’s potent pheromones completely scrambled her brains. There was a moment where Lucy’s eyes dulled over as if she were completely drug-addled, occasionally rolling up when she was overcome by the intoxicating urge to open her lips, stick out her tongue like the stupid slut she suddenly wanted to be, and bathe that god-like girlcock with as much submissive lust and lo-

 

No...stop! Lucy screamed internally at herself, her hand pausing near the base of Mary’s cock. I’m not going to get turned on by this, not by that disgustingly huge and gross cock! I’m not going to let that...THING anywhere near me! Fuck, where’s Natsu when you need him?

 

“W-why are you doing this?” Lucy said without even thinking, operating on an addled sense of curiosity as she tried to come down from that degrading high that left that weird bubblegum pink fog in her mind. She tried to pull her hand away, but Mary merely used her command magic to force her hand to slide inside her yoga pants, her breath hitching in her chest as she gripped that throbbing fuckpillar and heard Mary’s sharp gasp of pleasure. 

 

“Is it just me or are you a little dumber than you look. I told you before, you hot little slut that I love stealing things that are precious to people…” Mary retorted, her eyes drooping slightly while she bucked her hips a few times to feel Lucy’s soft, dainty palm against her sensitive shaft. It was complete and utter heaven to fuck her hand as if it were her tight, juicy pussy and Mary didn’t even care to restrain just how much she loved it. In fact, just staring at that defiant little slut while thrusting her rock-hard member against her smooth hand made her so incredibly horny that it ripped her confession from her before she could even think to restrain herself. 

 

“I totes want to steal you away and make you all mine. My dumb little cocktoy to fuck senseless and play with, to tots serve me as a horny little slave until you love me and my fucking huge girlcock more than anything else!”

 

By the time Mary had finished her confession, she had worked herself into such a horny frenzy that leaned as close as she could to Lucy and dragged her tongue across her disgusted expression. Just the stark nature of Mary’s sick fantasy made Lucy turn her head away to try and avoid displaying the color flushing her cheeks, but Mary cupped her chin and forced her to meet her lecherous gaze. “And what’s so totes hot about all of this is you are never going to have a choice....”

 

Even when trapped so deep in her little web that she was completely helpless, Lucy found it in her to smirk, emitting a defiant chuckle that made Mar’s lip curl in turn.  
“What the fuck are you laughing about?” Mary asked after a moment of pause, leaning back to scrutinize Lucy with her arrow-shaped eyebrows narrowed in concentration. 

 

“You’re going to have to drain your magic every day to get me to do anything! By the time Fairy Tail gets here, it’ll be a piece of cake beating you!” Lucy declared, jerking her head away from Mary’s caress despite being forced to continue to stroke her huge cock. 

 

“Aren’t you so cute and defiant,” Mary retorted with a barking laugh. “Unfortunately for you, you little slut, I don’t need to use much magic at all to have fun with you. I’ve already wrapped my coils around you far too tight, so controlling you—HAH—will totes be a breeze!”

 

“You know what! You better quit being such a perv before I kick you into next week—HEY!” Lucy started to say before Mary suddenly surged forward and pinned her face down against the mattress, straddling her while grinding her brutally-thick girldick between Lucy’s asscheeks. 

 

“Now as much as it turns me on seeing you act so defiant—”

 

“—GET OFF ME—”

 

“—I want you to use your pretty little mouth for something else. BEG for me to pound your tight fucking pussy until I drown your slutty bitchbox with my thick cum! Use that hot fuckdoll voice of yours for something useful for once!”

 

“I hope Natsu and the others beat you into a pul-GLUCK!” Lucy snarled, too late to stop Mary from dumping the contents of a large beaker inside her mouth. Lucy choked and sputtered while her eyes nearly crossed staring at the bubble-gum pink goo dribbling slowly out of that beaker, forming a lumpy rivulet that emitted a noxious pink steam that made her brain feel fuzzy and her thoughts slowed to a crawl. Instantly, her lips and tongue radiated cascades of pure pleasure as that pink slop filled up her mouth like a backed up cistern, sending shudders of revulsion crawling down her spine from how it seemed to squirm as it oozed down her throat and clung to every surface like a noxious tar. It was so thick and clumpy that it seemed to bear the consistency of greasy porridge, its taste so sickly sweet and salty that Lucy wanted nothing more than to spit it out. 

 

But Mary was one step ahead of her, slapping her palm over Lucy’s mouth while she hissed in her ear, “Do you feel that, you stupid whore? MMM, that’s enough to turn your mouth into the sluttiest throat-pussy my huge cock is ever going to fuck. I made it myself just for you, hell I even jerked off to you while you slept just to mix in a few hot loads of my cum. I call it Bimbo Cum and I’m going to use it to turn you into the sluttiest fuck-bitch in Earth Land if you don’t obey like a good doll.” 

 

Lucy gurgled angrily in response only for her eyes to widen as she felt Mary’s magic afflict her body, forcing her throat to bulge lewdly as she chugged down that chunky nut-slop against her will until it pooled heavily in her stomach. That left her gasping as she felt its obscene effect on her throat and her plump lips, increasing their sensitivity a hundred-fold until they pulsed in tune with giddy pleasure every time she did so much as breathe. But the most obscene effect to stir from her new throat-cunt was the alluring urge to have something long, hard, and thick to wrap her glossy dicksuckers around as it rape-fucked her mouth-cunt like a tight, wet onahole! 

 

“Now lets totes put that mouth-pussy to some use!” Mary sinfully purred, interrupting Lucy’s addled fantasy by pulling the waistband of leggings away from her body to expose the twitching majesty of her 18-inch girlcock. Greasy strands of viscous ball-chowder were draped across her vein encrusted fuckpipe like tubular worms, connected by drooping alabaster ropes that formed a slimy latticework that made the inside of her leggings a sloppy, cummy mess. Her huge cockhead drooled a sticky rivulet of gelatinous sludge like a backed up sewage pipe, fed by her melon-sized sperm factories palpitating as they churned gallons of that jelly-thick slop as if eager to defile Lucy all while reeking of mind-warping cockstink. 

 

Lucy wrinkled her nose at the vapor trails of cockmusk wafting from Mary’s cum-glazed leggings, but that lecherous dickgirl used her magic to pull her head towards her pulsating shaft, forcing her to sink her hands into the soft mattress in a desperate attempt to resist. 

 

Oh fuck, I can’t stop her! She’s going to stuff that huge dick inside my mouth and rape it like a pussy! I can’t…pull…away! Lucy thought just before her eyes fluttered and glazed over after a potent cloud of musk slid up her nose and scrambled her brain. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and curled as her lips formed a wide “O” shape, so overwhelmed the potent steam pumping from Mary’s bloated balls that she couldn’t resist plunging her head inside her leggings on her own accord, driven by a single-minded urge to suck the veneer of cockgrease and cum off those juicy, sperm-stuffed orbs. But one viscious buck of her hips sent Mary’s cock plunging down Lucy’s throat with a depraved, sloppy “Gluurch!”, causing Lucy’s eyes to flutter and roll up for a long moment as an overwhelming supernova of pleasure pulsed from her mouth-pussy and caused a gush of sweet arousal to glaze the inside of her thighs. 

 

Lucy’s throat flexed powerfully and wrapped around that throbbing shaft as she milked every squirt of chunky pre-cum from her pencil thick urethra, bulging around the girthy dimensions of her dick like a skin-tight condom with every greedy thrust. But the ecstasy of having her hypersensitive throat fucked made every lewd thrust feel so mind-meltingly delicious, her body spasming with filthy bliss while Mary moaned with unrestrained desire. 

 

With one snap of her fingers, Mary forced Lucy’s body to climb on top of her to increase the tempo of her savage thrusts, ripping her leggings down the side after she gave into the depraved need to absolutely skullfuck her new toy. That lewd position gave her an unobstructed view up Lucy’s incredibly short skirt, her half-lidded gaze fixating on the sweet girl-honey dripping down her luscious thighs, stemming from the smooth bulge of her pussy trapped by the sodden confines of her pink thong. But what Mary couldn’t move her gaze away from was the way Lucy’s round, juicy asscheeks bounced and ground against each other as they bulged out from the lacey fabric wedged against her luscious asscrack, a hypnotizing sight that made the feral animal inside her yearn to fuck and conquer that mouthwatering bubble ass. 

“Oh fuck, MMMM, raping your throat-pussy was better than I imagined, FUCK I’m going to totes pound it SO. FUCKING. HARD!” Mary groaned out, her eyes filmed over with lust as she imagined the feeling of having Lucy’s asshole clamped around her fat cock. In turn, that made her animalistic thrusts all the more vicious until a rapid-fire “GLURK! GULCH! GLUCK!” emanated from Lucy’s cock-stuffed throat. Even though some distant part of Lucy tried to pull away, her mouth was forced further down Mary’s shaft until her lips were stretched into a thin, pink seal around the base of her shaft and her nose was wedged firmly between her huge, grease-oiled balls. 

 

Every breath she took from then on was tainted by the noxious odor of cockstink and old cum, her ebbing protest fading away after her eyes dulled over with a depraved longing to have Mary’s cock use her like a cock-addicted sperm toilet. This time, there was no denying that hot pink fog that brought out that depraved, cock-hungry bimbo side of her. All she wanted was to have Mary fuck her senseless and dump her jelly-thick cockslop all over her body, to have her tight holes stretched out into the intimate shape of her cock as she felt her wriggling sperm drooling out of her folds like lumpy cream. The mere thought of winding up pregnant and permanently enslaved to that pulsating girlcock made her eyes practically form heart-shaped while she gurgled euphorically, her tongue spasming up and down that veiny girth as if begging to be skullfucked even harder! 

 

Just when her addled daydream reached its peak, Mary pulled Lucy’s face back up her shaft until her lips were sucked adoringly at her drooling urethra and slammed her face all the way back down, releasing a drawn-out moan of sheer delight at the pleasure radiating from her massive cock. To Mary, it was pure heaven fucking Lucy’s face. To feel her throat mold around her throbbing cock better than any pussy could ever hope to match, and the alluring view of her tight honeypot drooling her sweet nectar down her thighs made Mary spread her legs out even wider to make it even easier to skullfuck that dumb cocksluts face with her massive fuckpipe. 

 

“I’m going to pound your mouthcunt every fucking day,” she swore as she ran her hands up Lucy’s skirt and groped both of her bubble-shaped asscheeks possessively. “Dumping my fucking load down your throat and treating you like my fucking cum-dumpster—MMPH—sho fucking tashtey!”

 

So enraptured with the desire to touch, explore, and fuck every inch of Lucy’s voluptuous body, Mary pulled Lucy’s waist down until her wet cunt met her full lips, her tongue burrowing past her thong to stuff her tight pussy with her squirming appendage, ripping a squeal of mixed protest and delight from Lucy. Yet the depraved side of her, manifesting as that bubblegum pink haze that reduced her to a fuckdrunk bimbo, completely overwhelmed her when Mary Hughes eagerly made out with her sopping pussy, leaving behind purple lipstick marks while Lucy’s choked gurgles made her lips vibrate up and down her shaft. Mary’s lips curled into a smile as the sweet ambrosia of Lucy’s arousal made her taste buds sing, her arm muscles flexing as she resumed facefucking Lucy and moaning as she built up towards a mind-melting orgasm. 

 

*GLURK*

 

*GUUUUULCH-GUULCH-GUULCH-GUULCH!*

 

Those depraved, sloppy noises of Lucy’s throat getting fucked by Mary’s cock filled the room as Mary pounded her throat with rapid-fire thrusts, treating her like the cheap sextoy she intended to reduce her to all while Lucy’s tongue spasmed mindlessly up and down every inch of pistoning cock she could reach. Her throat flexed as she swallowed glue-like squirts of clumpy nutslop firing from Mary’s dick with each thrust, her orange sized balls slapping against her face and leaving smears of sweat and cockgrease along with a faint sloshing noise of her thick load churning in those fat nuts. 

 

Lucy’s gurgled moans vibrated up and down Mary’s shaft as she swallowed that lumpy pre-cum, her hips twerking wildly as she felt Mary’s cock twitch repeatedly along with a faint gurgling noise emanating from those palpitating balls. All it took for her to understand what was going on was Mary’s stream of moans reaching a crescendo of depraved ecstasy, her hot breath wafting across her glistening pussy just before she groaned out breathlessly, “Swallow every fucking drop you hot, blonde-haired—MMMM!—big-titted, fuckdoll-ughfuuuuuuck!”

 

White-hot pleasure flared across Lucy’s vision as she spasmed and gurgled in ecstasy with her throat contorted around Mary’s cock, her nostrils flaring as she struggled to breathe with Mary’s pulsating cock bulging lewdly in her throat. A faint gurgling noise enemated from her massive balls as her chowder-thick cum surged up her cavernous pisspipe, Lucy’s only warning before Mary cried out and fired thick, sticky ropes of nut-gravy down her throat. But by then, she was absolutely consumed by the ecstasy of her hypersensitive mouth-cunt being drowned in cum. Fuck, did she get off on the feeling of those steaming lances of slop slithering down her cock-stuffed gullet, the potent taste like congealed pleasure made all the more euphoric from the vibration of Mary’s lips against her squirting honeypot. At that moment that seemed to last forever, Lucy was completely gone, replaced by a cum-addicted bimbo that wanted nothing more than to be Mary Hughes’s dumb, fuckdoll sperm-toilet. 

 

And Mary Hughes was all the happier for it. Her depraved goal of reducing Lucy to her sex slave reached a fever pitch of intense ecstasy that made her eyes droop into a half-lidded stare, rolled up as she animalistically bucked her hips in tune with her cock squirting endless coiling ropes of seed inside her cocktoilets stomach. Her moans were that of a sadistic goddess enraptured by the feeling of Lucy's belly slowly ballooning outward in an ample cumbelly, no doubt giving her the appearance of being 10-months pregnant and overdue to squirt out her fuckbaby. And once those long minutes passed of cumming and moaning and frantically babbling promises of all the ways she’d fuck and use her, Mary simply laid there in a sweat-soaked heap as her intense pleasurable high wore off, her hands running possessively up and down Lucy’s body. 

“Mmmm, fuck I totes needed that.”

 

But Lucy merely gurgled in response. In a desperate bid for freedom, she pulled her head out of Mary’s leggings and gasped for breath, her back arching as breathy moans left her sperm-glazed lips at the sensation of Mary’s fuckslop pooling heavily in her stomach. Her hands caressed her throat which only made her mewl louder in turn, feeling the ebbing bursts of pleasure from her cock-stretched throat all while shame and self-loathing flushed her cheeks. 

 

Lucy had never felt so used and degraded like that before, her hair plastered in tubular ropes of cum that looked like greasy rice noodles, her face covered in thick smears and ballgrease that she could feel practically squirming against her skin. And yet, the sensation of being throat-fucked and having her face covered in a gelatinous veneer of cum was eclipsed by the sensation of her deflating cum-belly, a mystery that seemed less and less important as despair overwhelmed her. 

 

How could she escape if Mary Hughes controlled her body with little effort? Would her friends even be able to find her, let alone overcome the Legion Corps and liberate her? With her celestial keys confiscated and her body firmly in Mary’s control, Lucy still managed to ball her fists up an angry tear slid down her cum-slathered cheeks. No matter how many times Mary Hughes planned to use her like a cheap sextoy, she swore to herself she would never give in, that she was going to be as stubborn as Natsu and as resilient as Erza!

 

“I hate you,” Lucy croaked out when her anger and stubbornness overcame her despair. It was so uncharacteristic of her to say that or to even feel it, but it was the only thing that summed up how she felt, that exposed just how much she loathed Mary for doing this to her. She tried to crawl off Mary’s body to put a measure of distance between her and her sadistic captor, but her limbs were completely unresponsive, leaving her twitching angrily with a determined look on her face. 

 

“And I love that you do,” Mary responded after she sat up and wrapped her arms posessively around Lucy. Her hands slid inside Lucy’s top and lecherously groped her breasts, rubbing in the mixture of pre-cum and spit that glazed those soft, pillowy melons and purring with satisfaction as Lucy shuddered in disgust. She dragged her tongue up the side of Lucy’s face, piling a lumpy accumulation of her own cum on her coiled appendage before she swallowed exaggeratedly and chuckled darkly. “You’re so much hotter when you’re all fired up but…”

 

Mary let her sentence hang as she turned Lucy over and pushed her down on the bed, climbing on top of her and straddling her while she took off her tank top, exposing her large, pale breasts capped by gold-hoop piercings in her mocha-brown nipples. She tore off the tattered remnants of her leggings while she stared evilly down at Lucy, her rock-hard cock curving upward like fleshy scimitar and throbbing while her bulbuous cocktip leaked a strand of cum that swayed from side to side. Using the cum-splattered fabric of her ruined leggings, Mary pinned Lucy’s hands above her head and tied her wrists together, binding them to her headboard and leaving her completely defenseless for what she planned next. 

 

“...I think I like you better when you’re getting fucked senseless…” Mary Hughes finished with a dark look in her eyes, her hands sliding down Lucy’s clothed body with a practiced slowness in her movements. But the way her hands trembled excitedly as her slender digits darted under Lucy’s skirt and ripped her thong off her body exposed just how eager she was. Her lustful moans issued from her lips at the thought of her prey being so defenseless, so weak, so utterly beneath her that all she could do was squirm in her restraints. She wasn’t controlling her body anymore, she didn’t have to or care to. No, she wanted to see Lucy’s try her best to resist her, to see the despair gleaming in her lovely blue eyes as she hooked her arms around the back of her thighs and pulled her legs forward until her knees were suspended on either side of her head. 

 

The sight of Lucy squirming in her mating press nearly drove Mary crazy with lust, her hips bucking lecherously to grind her cum-glazed bitch-breaker against Lucy’s pussy while she pressed herself against her body. She grabbed handfuls of Lucy’s hair to pin her head against the mattress while she pressed her lips against her ear and forced her to listen to her animalistic moans, her excitement growing when she felt Lucy’s heart hammering in her chest while she fidgeted underneath her. 

 

“Please, stop this! Your huge dick is too big for me! You won’t fit in—”

 

“—I can’t stop. I need to fuck you! I’m totes addicts to dumping load after hot, thick, GUUH fucking greasy load inside you and watch you squirm. Be my slutty, slave bimbo and you can make this so easy on yourself.”

 

Mary Hughes’s sinister laughter rang in Lucy’s ears a split-second before her hips bucked forward to grind her bulbuous cockhead between Lucy’s glistening folds, her breath catching in her throat as her urethra spewed globs of clumpy precum all over her outer labia. She was utterly consumed by the tantalizing urge to defile and reduce Lucy’s virgin honeypot to a cum-drooling toilet for her porridge-thick cum, her excitement making her sadistic heart beat rapidly in her chest as she pressed with enough force to plunge her girthy shaft as deep as she could inside that tight cunt with a lewd, sloppy “Smack!” 

 

Lucy arched her back and cried out as she felt the first foot of Mary’s prodigious girlcock ram inside her lubricated depths like a battering ram, her glistening entrance stretched into a wide “O” shape around that cum-greased length as it continued to burrow deeper inside her. It wasn’t until that huge cock-knob slammed against her cervix did Mary’s inaugural thrust finally end, but the result had her insides clamping down against that vein-encrusted fuckpipe, slurping lewdly at it as if worshipping just how thick and hard it was, how it throbbed insistently as if eager to mold her depths into a perfect, fleshy condom for its majestic girth. 

 

It was then that all but Mary’s cocktip slid out of Lucy’s cunt before she slammed it back inside her, the first of many brutal thrusts that ripped a breathless gurgle from Lucy’s lips as Mary savagely pounded that tight hole with a brain-scrambling cadence. Lucy’s breasts bounced wildly in her top in sync with the rhythmic slap of depraved sex filling the room, those melon-sized pussypillows eventually popping free and exposing how her perfect pink nipples were as hard as diamonds. That alone would have been tell-tale signs of how Lucy was succumbing to Mary’s huge girlcock, but the way her eyes rolled up every time she threw back her head, the high-pitched moans spilling from her parted lips that she tried desperately to stifle, and the spasming of her legs every time she endured a mind-melting orgasm as her pussy was ruthlessly molded into a hypersensitive cocksleeve betrayed the grim truth. 

 

Lucy Heartfilia absolutely loved getting fucked by Mary’s cock. 

 

But her pathetic attempts to hide it only denied Mary the satisfaction of seeing her slowly break, her satisfied smirk becoming a cruel snarl as she latched her right hand around Lucy’s throat and started to squeeze. “Tell me you’re just my dumb, bimbo fucktoilet!” Mary hissed before her feral jackhammering inside Lucy’s tight love-tunnel made her groan with unrestrained delight. “Admit it! Your slutty fucking pussy tots loves getting stretched out into my fucking dickdumpster!”

 

Mary’s eyes drooped into a heavy-lidded stare as her balls gurgled ominously, her cockhead spewing three coiling spurts of viscous pre-cum as a warning of just how close she came to losing control and dumping her fat load inside Lucy’s slutty cunt. And some animalistic, fuck-starved side of Mary wanted to give in and rape creampie after creampie inside Lucy, to surrender to the heavenly sensation of having her tight and wet depths massage every inch of her dick that she drilled inside her, clenching and squelching and seemingly begging her to mark it as her property by drowning her womb in virile ballgunk. 

 

And yet, what seduced her more was the sadistic desire to hear those degrading words slide from Lucy’s cocksucking lips, to see the measure of despair and loathing in her brown eyes dull over as her control over her deepened and became more absolute. Before she knew it, Mary pressed her body against Lucy’s and bit her lower lip as she felt her spasm underneath her, watching her eyes roll up in orgasmic ecstasy from having her hand constrict around her hypersensitive throat-cunt. 

 

It was this contest of wills that Lucy tried her hardest to win, but every mind-scrambling blast of pleasure radiating from her throat triggered a cascade of degrading orgasms that threatened to rip those words from her lips. She gurgled her abject defiance while she sluttily rolled her eyes and emitted her choked moans, her back arching over and over as Mary continued to slam her huge cock inside her. But still, she held on because she had hope that no matter the odds, her friends and guild mates would come to her rescue just like they always had.

 

And I’ve got to stay strong just for them. Because we’re Fairy Tail and we never give up! Lucy thought, that ember of hope and resilience carrying her through the next cascade of sinful bliss rolling up and down her voluptuous body. But that spark of hope only presented a challenge that infuriated Mary as Lucy glared weakly up at her and started fighting against her restraints, exhibiting a refusal to give in that Mary planned to literally fuck out of her!

 

“Then enjoy squirting out a baby brat, you stubborn bitch!” Mary growled, Lucy’s only warning before she slammed her cock as hard as she could inside her well-fucked depths and started to push. Gasps of exertion and pleasure spilled from her lips as she tried to force her fat cocktip past Lucy’s tight, vulnerable cervix with all the strength she could muster, drawing back inches of her cock only to slam it back inside her. Lucy arched her back and tilted her head back against the mattress as a mind-scrambling nova of pleasure forced a cry of ecstasy from her lips, her breasts bouncing back and forth with each bone-rattling slam until one particularly savage thrust broke past that fleshy seal with lewd, wet “Squelch!”

 

Mary’s bloated, fat sperm factories slapped against the bulging swell of Lucy’s asscheeks as her wombwrecking cock turned her womb into a toilet for her frothing pre-cum, stretching her sacred and innermost depths into a fleshy cocksleeve that squelched and clung to her pistoning shaft as if begging for all that squirming, viscous ballslop to impregnate her fertile eggs. Lucy’s flat, lightly-toned stomach bulged in the lewd outline of Mary’s girlcock from that point forward, those animalistic thrusts practically gut-fucking her with the full majesty of 18 inches of girthy, shemale cock! 

 

And that was all it took to push Lucy into such an addled state of orgasmic bliss that the darker and more depraved side of her took over, making her feel like the cock-drunk, sperm-toilet, fuckdoll of a blonde bimbo that Mary wanted her to be. And as a supernova of white-hot pleasure flared from her throat-pussy and womb, she was so far gone that she couldn’t even bring herself to deny it. 

 

“Nnngh, I’m your dumb, bimbo fucktoilet!” Lucy gurgled out in a high-pitched, brainless tone. Her tongue flopped out of her mouth and her eyes rolled up to the whites in a shameless ahegao, her cock-stuffed pussy squirting a sweet deluge of girlcum all over Mary’s cock as she continued to gurgle out. “Please rape my stupid pussy with your huge, fucking cock! Turn me into your sperm-addicted fuckpig and make me worship your fat, greasy balls before you knock me up with your dickgirl baby! NNGH FUCK MY BRAINS OUT LIKE A STUPID, COCK-HUNGRY WHORE AND SPLATTER ME IN YOUR HOT, NASTY CUM!”

 

By the time Lucy finished begging to be little more than Mary’s dick-slurping fuckbitch, she came to with a horrified expression on her face like an addict that suffered a horrific relapse. And her addiction was she wanted to be everything Mary desired because deep down, she found it strangely intoxicating to be used as little more than a dickgirl cockslut. But her fear and inner strength overpowered the miasma of dickgirl pheromones and the mind-addling scent of sex that hung with a heavy pallor in the air, giving her the fortitude to squirm and fight against her restraints harder than she ever had before, the fabric binding her hands strained to the breaking point until Mary pulled her hand away from her throat and pinned her down; effectively ending her desperate attempt at escape. 

 

“No! Please don’t!” Lucy begged, lifting her head up only to have a blast of ecstasy roll up her spine and nearly melt her brains into slag. Her eyes fluttered and rolled up for a long moment as a dick-drunk smile curled at the edges of her lips, but fortunately, she came to just enough to continue pleading. “Please don’t knock me up with your baby! I don’t want to end up as your knocked-up *mmm!* fuckslut!” Please..don’t *mmm!*...don’t...I can’t…”

 

But Lucy’s desperate begging only succeeded in turning Mary on to the point where her thrusting intensified and all pretense of methodical sadism vanished. At that point, Mary wasn’t trying to break, defile, or humiliate Lucy. No, she wanted to breed Lucy. To knock her up and enslave her irrevocably to her cock, to her sperm, to the humiliation and conditioning that were surely infecting her into becoming her perfect, bimbo fucktoy. 

 

That’s when Mary finally lost control and started to cum, the lewd gurgling of her orange-sized balls filling the air as they twitched and bounced while huge coiling spurts of semen drowned Lucy’s cock-stretched depths. The bulging imprint of Mary’s cock in her stomach became a bloated, sloshing cum-belly that made her appear nine months pregnant, gouts of clumpy ballfilth spraying from the seal her pussy made around Mary’s pulsating member as it continued to thrust in and out with an erratic cadence. 

 

Lucy could no longer tell one brain-melting orgasm from the next, her body twitching mindlessly as she moaned with unrestrained delight and squealed softly every time Mary fucked her soda-can thick girth back inside her. She couldn’t even find it in her to even think, reduced to little more than a mindless doll that barely registered Mary pulling her cock out of her pussy and blasting her body with gelatinous ropes of thick and gooey sperm that formed a latticework of cumshots criss-crossing her entire body. 

 

When it was over, sweat glistened on her body like miniature diamonds amidst the sperm and her soiled outfit, her was mouth filled to the brim with that gooey sludge which had her mindlessly chewing it sluttily in her addled reverie, her lips were curled into a drunk smile and her eyes crossed and rolled up beautifully inside her head. If her guild mates in Fairy Tail saw her now, they would have been appalled at how she was acting like such a slut, but Lucy was too addled to care. It felt better just laying there all splattered in cum and coated in sweat, a mindless fucktoy because that’s all that felt good and right in the world. Mary may not have broken her, judging by the flicker of despair and fear lurking in her dulled over expression, but she had fucked her brains out to the point where she flipped her over and forced her juicy, bubble-butt high into the air. Lucy eyes merely fluttered into a heavy-lidded stare into space as Mary’s cock sunk back into her pussy with loud, nasty cum-squelches, her arms limp and useless underneath her as hours passed as she was fucked, groped, and used in every degrading sense that Mary fancied. 

 

And still, Lucy tried her best to hang on despite the fact her tongue was constantly slurping up every glob of cum she could reach…


End file.
